Risen Kingdom
by Lrenn
Summary: Hidden away at birth, Lena returns to a life of diamonds, rules, and politics. The threat seems to have passed but secrets lie within the palace walls. And the one Lena loves most just may have the darkest secret of all.


**Chapter One**

She had known this day would come. She had waited sixteen years for this day and here it was, staring her straight in the eye. In a few moments, her biological parents would arrive to take here away from the only home she had ever known.

"Jack?"

The young man beside her continued to shred the leaf in his hands.

"What do you think it's going to be like?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you think they'll like me? What will my duties be? Will I get to keep my old things?" She turned to him. "Jack? Are you listening?"

He turned to look at her, his grey eyes solemn. "The king will probably take one look at you and demand a beheading."

She blanched.

Jack laughed at her expression. "Lena, don't take everything so seriously. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Lena let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and slugged his shoulder. "Don't do that to me! I halfway believed you."  
He massaged his shoulder. "Halfway? You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Don't do that again." She leaned her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. "I'm so nervous. What exactly does a princess do besides get her hair done and order servants about?" She took a deep breath as her vision of her future spread out before her. A shudder ran down her spine.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lena, no. You're not just a princess in the king's household. You're the heir to the throne. Of course it won't be as bad as you think."

Lena swallowed hard. "How am I supposed to lead a country, Jack? I'm not ruler. I can barely take care of myself!"

"You'll be fine." He forced a laugh. "Maybe the king will let me come with you."

Lena glanced at him. "I wish."

The dinner bell rang in the distance. Jack stood. "Come on. We'd better get back. King Julius should be here soon."

"I don't want to."

Jack held out his hand. "I'll be right there beside you."

She fought down a wave of nausea. "I don't know if I can do this, Jack. Leave all I know? Becomes someone I'm not?"

He took her hand. "Lena, you're going to be fine. It's not as if they are going to stick you on the throne and expect you to know everything. I'm sure they understand that you're going to need training and prepping and all kinds of instructors and lessons." He pulled her too her feet. "I know that King Julius loves and wants you back. Just think about your mother, Haven. Think of how happy she must be to have her eldest child back."

She bit her lip. "I'm so scared."

He ran his knuckles softly down her cheek. "You'll do great. I know it."

Lena shivered as his thumb ran across her jaw line. Was he going to kiss her? Finally, after all these years?

No. Jack pulled back with a steady smile. Tucking her hand in his arm, he led her back home.

Oh, home. How as she ever going to leave this place? This beloved cottage set under large willow trees and surrounded by wild meadow flowers? She'd led a humble life here, full of love and laughter. Rue and Nikia Woodhouse had loved her as though she were their own. She'd lived with the childless couple since the age of four. She barely remembered anything else. Just one recurring nightmare….

Nikia stood at the cottage door, beckoning. Lena and Jack hurried their steps. "Oh," the older woman muttered, "He'll be here soon. Oh, Lena! What am I going to do without you?"

Lena let go of Jack's arm and ran to the only mother she'd ever known. "It's all right, Nikia. Maybe he won't want to take me back. Maybe I can stay with you. I don't have to be a princess. I can…"

Nikia hugged her fiercely, tears in her eyes. "No, no, sweet. You belong with them. Don't mind my mother's heart."

Lena began to cry. "I'm going to miss you so much. I'm so scared."

Nikia stroked the girl's dark hair, murmuring comfort in her ear.

Jack watched the exchange from a few feet away. It was every girl's dream to become a princess, to rise to the ranks of royalty. Every girl but one. Lena had never talked about those dreams if she'd ever had them. She had known all through childhood that she was a princess, eldest child of King Julius and Queen Haven, sent away at a young age to save her life. She had grown up with the knowledge that one day her father would come to take her home. That one day the threat would be over.

Jack knew that King Julius hadn't intended to wait sixteen years.

"I've finished packing your things, sweet," Nikia's voice broke through his thoughts.

Lena sucked in a shuddering breath. "It's really happening. I can't believe it." She glanced around. "Where's Rue?"

"Rue should be home any minute. The missive from the king said he'd be here not long after midday, and he went to meet them down the road." Nikia turned to Jack. "Jack, won't you come inside with us? Let's have a good cup of tea before the king arrives. One last time."

Jack nodded. "I'd be honored." He placed a comforting hand on Lena's back as they moved inside. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and his heart nearly stopped. In that instant, he learned something he'd never before considered. For a moment, all other thought escaped his mind.

Nikia shut the cottage door with a bang. Jack jumped and glanced away. Well, he thought. That was something he'd had have to think about.

They sat in the small kitchen without speaking, sipping lightly flavored tea and they waited.

And waited. In silence.

And waited.

Lena struggled to breathe evenly, to calm her wildly beating heart.

Jack fought to keep his gaze off Lena, fearing he'd be forced to confront feelings he knew he was not ready to face.

Nikia recalled memories of rearing Lena, the child who had never been hers, the child she had loved with her whole heart. Lena. Dear Lena.

Hoof beats and the ragged sound of carriage wheels on dirt interrupted the silence, cutting through the tension. Lena stood, nearly knocking over her chair. Jack was at her side in a moment.

Nikia straightened her skirt, her best Sunday skirt, and smoothed her hair. "It's going to be all right, Lena. You'll see."

Rue entered not a moment later, with a forced smile and out of breath. "Niki, the king! He's here. Just outside."

Nikia took a breath. "Well, show him in." She wrung her hands, the only outward indication of her nervousness.

Lena sat down quietly, ignoring the nervous frenzy that was erupting before her. Rue jogged around the house, straightening this, dusting that while Nikia despaired over what to offer the king for refreshment.

Her heart seemed stuck in her throat. The king was here. Her father was here. What would he look like? What should she say? Perhaps Jack was right and he would take one look at her and run away. Fear descended on her.

She couldn't be a princess! She drown up with humble farmer's children. She had no skills, no significant beauty. What right had she rule a country!?

The door opened. All movement ceased as King Julius stepped over the threshold.

He opens his own doors? Lena thought. Shouldn't he have servants for that?

Nikia, Rue, and Jack instantly bowed low. Lena, however, stood, getting a good look at her father for the first time. Dark hair yet to be streaked with silver topped a long face with a strong brow and stronger jaw. His eyes glowed silver, the mark of Ethane royalty. His broad shoulders blocked the light coming in from the door and he was dressed as a merchant, light green linen shirt, leather jerkin, dark sturdy breeches, mud scuffed boots.

If it weren't from the way he stood, commanding attention, or the royal insignia (a crown resting on a pair of olive branches) inscribed on the collar of his jerkin, Lena would have written him off, not taking him for the king he was. She'd grown up hearing the story of her parents. Julius, crown prince of Ethane had gone to Tlaia to solidify a marriage alliance between the two countries. He was supposed to have wed the Princess Crystalline. Restless with his life as a prince, Julius had disguised himself as a servant, only to meet and fall in love with a young servant girl named Haven. When the princess was murdered, the king of Tlaia blamed Julius and was bent on murderous revenge.

However, through a series of revealing events, Julius discovered that Haven was the true heir to the throne, hidden from sight when her evil uncle killed her parents and stole the throne. Defeating Haven's uncle was no easy task, one that the common public took to embellishing through songs and stories until no one truly knew how Julius and Haven defeated the king. However, his defeat allowed Haven to take back the throne, leaving Julius free to marry his beloved princess.

With a jolt, Lena realized that her mother's story was quite similar to her own. Hidden away at a young age to save her life, Lena was now free to assume her rightful place as heir. She was free to join the family she had never known - a father, a mother, two brothers, a sister.

She glanced at the king, her _father, _to find him watching her, ignoring the frenzied ministrations of her adoptive family. His gaze was steady, his stance sure.

"Lena."

Her name in his mouth sounded…strange. She swallowed hard. What was she supposed to call him? Father? Dad? Your Majesty? She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

He smiled, tears in his eyes. "You're beautiful, just like your mother. She's anxious to see you. Are you ready?"

Lena glanced at Nikia and Rue. No words came to mind. She nodded slowly. She stood and wrapped her arms around her caretakers. With a jolt, she remembered Jack. She turned to him, her heart pounding. She grabbed his shirt sleeve. "I can't go, Jack," she whispered frantically. "Jack," she whispered. "I…"

Julius turned to look at the younger man. "Don't worry, Lena. Jack will keep his post as your guard. He's coming with you."

Jack blanched, avoiding Lena's gaze. Lena shook her head. "What? Y-you're hiring him?" She blushed, not understanding.

Jack stepped back. "Lena, let me explain. He took her hand. "I'm not just an apprentice blacksmith. Your father hired me about six years ago, just about the time we met remember? I work for your father, to protect you."

"But…you…I…" Lena stammered. She didn't know whether to be angry that Jack had lied to her or relieved that he was coming with her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack blinked. "I-I don't.."  
Julius stepped in. "I thought it best you didn't know. I didn't want to add any unnecessary stress to your life, but you needed extra protection." He frowned, unsure. "I thought you might appreciate having someone from your former life in the palace to help you adjust. So, Jack here was called upon to play two roles – protector and friend."

Lena looked back at Jack again. She could forgive him for hiding this from her. She nodded. "It doesn't matter."

"Are you ready? I'd like to get home before dark and I know your mother is desperate to meet you," the king said.

Lena nodded. "I'm ready." Her words sounded strong, but she felt more like she was headed for the gallows. Hugging Nikia and Rue once more, she stopped. "Will I be able to come back and visit?"

The king nodded. "Any time you wish."

Nikia stroked her hair. "You're always welcome here, Your Highness."

The use of her title her more than Nikia would ever know. So she was no longer 'Lena.' She was a royal princess, the heir to the throne. She had no place in these rural hills. No, her place was under mountains of diamonds and rules and politics. Struggling to hold back tears, Lena followed Jack and her father out the door. She stepped into the non-descript carriage that made the king's journey inconspicuous, and didn't look back as the horses were urged into a canter.


End file.
